elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mages Guild (Arena)
The Mages Guild is an institution dedicated to the research and study of magic. In , spells are learned and researched here. The Mages Guild also acts as a merchant, buying and selling magical items and identifying found magical items. The Mages Guild is one of many possible factions the Eternal Champion may encounter as a part of procedurally generated side quests. Unlike later games in the series, it is not possible to join them. Description Outside The outside of many Mages Guild buildings has a hedge with an ornate archway leading into a grassy courtyard. The side and back walls are patterned with the distinguishing teal bricks and gold-colored windows. Others are more simple structures, marked only by a sign with the Eye of Horus. Inside In the Guild building, there is only one mage, dressed in blue robes decorated with white stars a pointed mage hat of the same texture and a sparking staff in the left hand. The services provided by the guild depends on the player's class: Warriors and Thieves except Bards may only buy potions and pay for investigating the enchantment of found artifacts, while Bards and Mage classes can also learn spells if paid the required amount of gold. Locations *Dragonstar *Rihad *Sentinel Services *Buying and selling spells and magical items, including potions. *Identifying magical items, for a price proportional to the power of the item. **This can be used to roughly gauge the power of an item, even if the price to identify is not paid. **Identification charges may not be bargained for, regardless of the Eternal Champion's Personality. **Unknown magical items are written in blue in the inventory screen. *Making new spells with the Spell Maker. Rival factions *Dark Brotherhood *The Underking *Thieves Guild Random encounters *1-2 level 2 Battlemages *A level 2 Spellsword *2 level 2 Mages *A level 4 Spellsword *A level 5 Nightblade *A level 6 Mage *A level 7 Nightblade *2 level 4 Spellswords *A level 10 Mage *A level 11 Battlemage *2 level 6 Mages or Spellswords *A level 12 Nightblade *3 level 4 Mages *An Ice Golem *A Stone Golem *A level 17 Nightblade *A Fire Daemon *2 level 9 Battlemages *2 Trolls *2 Homonculi *A level 21 Mage When the Eternal Champion is attacked by a member of this faction, one of the following messages will play, changing depending on the form the encounter has taken: *''The encounter before you bears the colors of the Mages' Guild proudly. The intention is obvious - your quest is not to be completed.'' *''There is nothing accidental about meeting with this encounter, wearing the colors of the Mages' Guild and intent on disrupting your quest.'' *''It is said that the Mages' Guild is a beneficent organization, but deadly when crossed. One look in the encounter's eyes and you see the truth in the saying.'' *''The rumors of the Mages' Guild's hostility toward your activities seem to be true. The encounter bears the traditional colors of the Guild.'' *''You no longer doubt the involvement of the Mages' Guild in this quest. Obviously, the encounter was sent by them to stop you at all costs.'' Gallery Arena Mages Guild Mage.png|A mage inside the Mages Guild. Arena Mages Guild Pattern.png|Wall pattern on the sides of the Mages Guild. Arena Mages Guild Front Rihad.png|Alternate front view as seen in Rihad. Appearances * * * * * * * nl:Magiërs Gilde ru:Гильдия магов (Arena) Category:Arena: Image Needed Category:Mages Guild Category:Arena: Factions